Entre El Amor Y El Odio
by Juna Izumi
Summary: EdwardxLing Alphonse es asesinado antes de su boda,Edward busca vengarlo se casa con el chico equivocado haciéndolo sufrir pero cuando se da cuenta de que el culpable es otro busca la manera de que el lo perdone… ¿lo lograra? CAPITULO 2!
1. Chapter 1

EdwardxLing

AU

disclaimer:

~ una historia llena de amor pasión odio y venganza, es una adaptación de una de las mejores novelas de mexico y que fue protagonizada por la gran Silvia Navarro ~

resumen:

Alphonse es asesinado antes de su boda, Edward busca vengarlo pero solo tiene la pista de una carta, la sigue pero se casa con el chico equivocado haciéndolo sufrir hasta el punto de que el lo odia pero cuando se da cuenta de que el culpable es otro busca la manera de que el lo perdone… ¿lo lograra?...

**Capitulo 1: Te Digo Adios…**

Te me vas

Saludándome

Ressemboll, cuidad del este

-estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a una persona que fue un gran amigo, hermano e hijo que se nos adelanto en el viaje de la vida-

Todos los presentes lloraban y prestaban atención a lo que decía el sacerdote pero cierto rubio de ojos dorados no…

esas palabras le eran tan ajenas como aquella realidad en la que se encontraba nunca pensó que aquella llamada era para anunciar una noticia tan terrible y espantosa hace 1 semana estaba hablando con su hermano referente a su boda y ahora 1 semana despues en vez de boda se esta celebrando un funeral…

desde un sitio que

desierto esta sin ti

-juro que encontrare al culpable y lo hare pagar por esto-dijo Edward mientras miraba como lentamente desendia el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Alphonse…

-Edward, mejor dejale esto a la policía-dijo Russel

-no, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo se tardaran en sacar pruebas y hacer investigación?-pregunta Edward

-haber, supongamos que das con la culpable ¿Qué haras? ¿Entregarla a la policía?-pregunta Russel

-no, hacer justicia por mi propia mano-dijo Edward depositando una flor blanca en la tierra y caminando junto a su amigo se retira…

cuidad central…

Te me vas de aquí

tus ojos veo brillar

En el hospital de cuidad central…

una pareja joven habían tenido un accidente en un coche ambos estaban graves uno mas grave que el otro

en una de las habitaciones del hospital…

-tia-susurro un pelinegro al abrir los ojos tratando de levantarse

-Ling, quedate acostado, chocaron-dijo Izumi deteniéndolo

-tia, ¿Cómo esta Falman?-

Izumi se quedo callada, no digo nada

-tia, quiero verlo, llévame a verlo-

-Ling, entiende nececitas descansar, tienes las costillas rotas-dijo Izumi

y lento se convertirán

en nubes de cristal

-no me importa quiero verlo! ayudame o yo solo ire con el-dijo Ling, la pelinegra suspira, salió del cuarto y 5 minutos despues regresa con una enfermera y una silla de ruedas…

al momento de querer levantarse se quejo entre las 2 subieron a Ling a lasilla para ir y que el viera a Falman que tambien estaba grave…

cuando salieron un hombre mayor los intersecta

-muchacho ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Fu

-nececito verlo abuelo-dijo Ling e Izumi lo lleva a la habitacion…

así

me acordare de ti

la enfermera abrió la puerta Izumi acerco a Ling hasta quedar cerca del peligris y los dejo solos, el estaba mas grave que Ling y tenia pocas posibilidades…

-estas bien-susurro Falman cuando vio a Ling a su lado

-si yo estoy bien tu necesitas recuperarte-el menor tomo su mano

-Ling, te amo-

-shh, descansa, estaré aquí el tiempo que me lo permitan-dijo Ling acariciando su rostro, el peligris sonríe.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? solo recuerdo que veníamos en el auto-

-chocamos, pero eso no importa-

Te digo adiós así me despido

hay tanto de tí

que siento ahora mio

-fue por mi culpa ¿no? porque venía besándote en el camino- tomo su mano, el menor la sentía fría

-no digas eso de nadie fue la culpa-dijo Ling

-te amo, no quiero dejarte-

-no puedes dejarme, no ahora, no cuando tenemos muchos planes-

-Ling, perdóname, te amo, vuelve a ser feliz-dijo Falman soltando la mano de su prometido, se sentía triste por dejarlo antes de casarse…

-no me dejes! Falman Falman! ¡Doctor!-grito Ling, el doctor entra y las enfermeras lo sacan de la habitación para poder atender al paciente pero ya no podían hacer nada

si hay paraíso apuesto que si

envuelto en el cielo

quizá estés allí

-¡hijo! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te sacaron-pregunta Izumi abrazándolo

-tia!, no puede dejarme! ¡se estaba muriendo!-grito Ling

-claro que no puede dejarte-dijo Izumi aunque el doctor les había dicho que Falman tenia menos posibilidades que Ling…

despues el medico salió , Fu supuso que por su cara no traia muy buenas noticias…

-¿y mi prometido?-pregunta Ling

-lo siento muchacho, no pudimos hacer nada, el golpe en su cabeza fue muy duro y no lo aguanto-dijo el medico

-no! el tiene que estar vivo-trato de levantarse de la silla de ruedas pero las piernas le fallaron y vuelve a sentarse…

Te digo adiós

más no me despido

la nostalgia de ti

los demás familiares de ambos van llegando

-¿y mi hijo?-pregunta la mama de Falman observa que Ling estaba llorando…

-le decía al joven señora que el Sr Falman acaba de fallecer-dijo el doctor

-¿Cuál fue la causa?-pregunta su madre…

-chocaron-

-¿Quién venia manejando?-

-yo señora, yo venia manejando, un tráiler se nos metió en sentido contrario y no pude esquivarlo-dijo Ling la señora se acerca mas a Ling y lo abofetea..

-¡oigame! ¿Qué le sucede?-pregunta Fu

-tu mataste a mi hijo! Devuélvemelo!-grito la señora

inunda el vació

en cada recuerdo presente estarás

y en cada consejo allí vivirás

-esta usted mal, señora, Ling no lo mato-dijo Fu

-no abuelo, es verdad, yo lo mate-dijo

-no Ling, tu no lo mataste- Izumi lo abraza

-voy a pedirle señora, que se retire, el joven nececita descansar-dijo el medico

-¡tu debiste haberte muerto y no mi hijo!-grito la señora

-cariño, ya vamonos-dijo el padre de falman e Izumi lo llevo a su habitacion, el medico los acompaño para volver a revisar a Ling…

-hijo, nececitas calmarte, tu no mataste a nadie-dijo Izumiy vuelven a acostarlo en la cama

-no tia, yo lo mate-dijo Ling ya que el venia manejando-¿y Mei no se casaba hoy?-

-olvidate de ella y descansa-dijo Izumi

despues el medico se acerca y le inyecta un sedante para ayudarlo a dormir… poco a poco fue quedándose dormido…

-con esto descansara hasta mañana-dijo el doctor

afuera…

-¿y Ling?-pregunta Roy

Plantare delante de mi casa

un árbol para ti

-ah Roy!, el esta adentro-dijo Fu

-¿pero esta bien?-prfegunta una muchacha pelinegra…

-si, Ling esta bien pero Falman…- el anciano se quedo callado

-¿Falman que abuelo?-pregunta Lan Fan

-Falman falleció debido al choque- ambos muchachos se quedan en silencio

-el prometido de Mei tambien falleció hoy-dijo Roy

-¿Qué? ¿tambien?-pregunta Fu

-si, lo encontraron muerto y no pudieron casarse-

1 semana despues fue el funeral de Falman…

-hasta tuvo el descaro de venir-dijo la mama del difunto al ver que Ling llegaba acompañado de su familia…

-siempre voy a recordarte-penso Ling mientras ponía una flor blanca en la tumba…

Te digo adiós

saluda al señor

ser amigo tuyo

a sido un honor

continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Regreso

**Capitulo 2: Regreso **

ha pasado 1 año desde aquellos accidentes

por una parte Edward pudo reponerse y cumplir la promesa de vengarse… se estableció en central pero seguía teniendo la casa de sus padres en Rezeembol

en una iglesia de central…

-Edward! Muchacho hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo has estado? supe lo de tu hermano pero no pude localizarte-

-padre Cornello, tambien me da gusto verlo si, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-dijo Edward

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-vengo aquí a pedirle su ayuda-dijo Edward

-en lo que pueda ayudarte lo hare dime ¿Qué es?-

-mire estoy buscando a esta familia ¿la conoce? dicen que tienen sus oficinas principales aquí en Central-dijo Edward enseñándole el folleto…

-si, claro que conozco a la familia Yao muchacho-

-¿podria decirme donde puedo encontrar sus oficinas?-pregunta Edward

-si pero nececitas una buena referencia para entrar ahía trabajar-dijo Cornelo

-ah padre, no busco trabajar ahí, busco una asociación-dijo Edward

eso cambia el asunto te daré la dirección-en el mismo folleto de Edward le anoto la dirección

-gracias padre, estamos en contacto-dijo Edward sin decir mas

-Edward, te ves algo cambiado-

-cualquiera hubiera cambiado al saber la muerte de su hermano-dijo el rubio

-¿y que paso con la investigación?-

-nunca hubo investigación, no creo en la policía-

-¿entonces?-

-estamos en contacto padre-volvio a repetir y salió del despacho…Cornello suspiro sabia que algo tramaba Ed

Mientras que Ling tardo mas en reponerse…

Ling con Izumi se fueron por algún tiempo al sur ya que los padres de Falman especialmente la madre había decidió demandarlo por la muerte del peligris pero por falta de pruebas nunca hubo una orden de arresto un año despues de que las cosas se calmaran regresaron a central…

Izumi tenia muchas razones para irse con Ling entre ellas no es sobrino si no su hijo ya que ella lo abandono, cuando estaba recién nacido la madre de Mei fue quien lo adopto…

en el aeropuerto…

-el campo es bonito pero prefiero estar aqui – un muchacho pelinegro se quitaba los lentes que traia

-me alegra verte mejor-

-gracias tia, yo tambien me siento mejor, ya quiero ver a mi abuelo-dijo Ling

-entonces vamonos ya-dijo Izumi

-¿saben que regresaríamos hoy?-

-si yo avise-dijo Izumi, van por las maletas y ven a Havoc y a Lan Fan parados junto al auto

-¡Ling!- la muchacha corrio a abrazarlo

-¡Lan Fan! me da gusto verte te ves muy bien-le correspondió el abrazo

-bienvenido joven, ya lo extrañábamos-dijo el pelinaranja

-yo tambien a ustedes Havoc-dijo Ling mientras el mayor subia las maletas al auto y arrancaban hacia la mancion…

-Havoc espera, no vallas a la casa-dijo Ling

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunta Izumi

-al cementerio ese dia no pude despedirme como debía ser pofrque la señora me corrió de ahí-dijo Ling

-deberias olvidarlo-dijo Lan Fan

-lo hare cuando pueda despedirme correctamente de el-

-lo llevare a donde usted quiera-dijo Havoc y los 2 se subierona la camioneta y condujo hacia el cementerio

mientras tanto

Izumi recordaba que las primeras noches en el sur Ling dormía abrazado a ella y ella tenia ganas de decirle la verdad para que la viera como una madre no como una tia el que lo sabia era Falman pero se fue con el secreto…

-¿Qué tienes tia?-pregunta Ling al notarla tan pensativa

-nada pequeño, solo pensaba-acaricio sus cabellos

-¿y que tal su estadía en el sur?-pregunta Lan Fan

-muy bien, el sur es una cuidad muy tranquila-dijo el pelinegro

-me da gusto que se encuentre mejor-dijo Havoc

en cuestión de minutos llegaron al cementerio y encontraron a una mujer que vendia flores Ling compro unas mientras los demás lo esperaban en el auto

-estoy aquí otra vez aquí, contigo-se arrodillo y dejo las flores en la tumba-esa vez no pude despedirme bien de ti, en este año no eh podido dejar de amarte, pero tengo que hacerlo para empezar una nueva vida sin ti-

continuara…


	3. capitulo 3: Busqueda

**Capitulo 3: Búsqueda**

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al cementerio y encontraron a una mujer que vendía flores Ling compro unas mientras los demás lo esperaban en el auto

-estoy aquí otra vez aquí, contigo-se arrodillo y dejo las flores en la tumba-esa vez no pude despedirme bien de ti, en este año no eh podido dejar de amarte, pero tengo que hacerlo para empezar una nueva vida sin ti-

Acaricio la lapida que tenia su nombre se quedo unos minutos ahí recordando todos los momentos que paso junto a el se levanto y regreso a la camioneta para irse a casa

Mientras tanto

Edward después de ver al padre Cornelo, fue a investigar sobre accidentes relacionados con la Familia Yao pero no pudieron darle información así que mañana iria a las oficinas del consorcio

Mientras tanto

Havoc llevaba a Ling a su casa solo Izumi y el chofer sabían de la fiesta de bienvenida ara Ling pero al momento de cruzar la avenda principal, chocaron.

Havoc se bajo para ver el problema, el causante del choque era cierto rubio de mirada dorada traía unas gafas de sol y un traje café, no vio que la luz estaba en rojo…

Ling abrazo a Izumi había superado la muerte de Falman pero no el accidente

-¿estan todos bien?-pregunta Edward apenado

-parece que si, que la señora y el joven están bien-dijo el peli naranja pero escucharon el grito de la pelinegra…

-¡ling tranquilo todo esta bien Havoc esta bien!-grito Izumi

-señora Izumi ¿Qué paso?-se acerca a la parte de atrás del auto, Edward lo siguio preocupado de que hubiera algún herido por su descuido

-no lo se, Ling tranquilo, todos estamos bien-dijo Izumi abrazandolo…

-¿quieren que llame a una ambulancia?-pregunta Edward, el chofer suspira

-no ah sido fácil para el joven cualquier accidente de auto lo deja así- dijo Havoc y recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil

-Havoc ¿Qué paso? Estamos esperándolos-dijo Noah

-Noah, dile al Yao que tuvimos un contratiempo-dijo Havoc y Edward pestañeo definitivamente ese era su dia

-¿Ling esta bien?-pregunta Noah

-si, Ling esta bien solo que chocamos y mientras arreglamos lo del seguro vamos a tardarnos-dijo Havoc

Ling parecio calmarse al ver que todos estaban bien..

-¿fue el golpe duro? Mi abuelo se va a molestar-dijo Ling al parecer ya volvió en si

-no, solo se abrió la parte de adelante del auto,cuando usted me diga-

-si, ya vamonos deven estar esperándolos-dijo Ling notando la presencia del rubio

-como ordene-cerro la puerta y se despidió de Edward el rubio se fue a su auto y cuando ellos arrancaron los siguio

-es mi dia de suerte, ¡Al diablo el seguro!-

Los siguio hasta llegar a una especie de casa estilo oriental, Havoc metio el coche y Edward sonríe…

-¿Quién lo diría? Solo debo acercarme a ellos y descubrir quien mato a mi hermano y le hare pagar-saco su móvil y marco un numero

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-pregunta Russel

-ya los encontre-dijo Edward

-¿a quienes?-

-a los Yao, nececito que vengas ¿en cuanto tiempo estaras aquí?-

-mañana por la tarde no te apoyo en esto pero ire para que no hagas una locufra-dijo Russel

-como quieras-dijo Edward y colgó sin saber que en esa familia encontraría al verdadero amor…

Continuara


End file.
